1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cleaning member, a cleaner, an image carrier unit and an image forming device.
2. Related Art
In an image forming device such as an electro-photographic type copying machine or a printer, after a visible image on the surface of an image carrier such as a photosensitive member is transferred to a member to which the visible image is transferred such as a recording medium or an intermediate transfer member, a developer remaining on the surface of the image carrier is removed by a cleaner.